


One-In-Four

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Everyone Is Alive, Kid Fic, M/M, Same Age Derek, Sheriff Stilinski POV, but YOUNGER, except they're 14 so not really kids, just a cute fluffy thing enjoy~, the sheriff is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He said he was looking up random facts and stuff and read that one in four people are gay. That means at least one person in my friend group is gay, statistically.”<br/>The sheriff’s eyes narrowed slightly, not sure where Stiles was going with this. <br/>“I hope it’s Derek,” Stiles continued, voice soft and almost wistful. “Because Derek’s cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-In-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by stop-to-smell-the-dandelions:  
> overheard on the bus  
> Boy:*reading from phone* I heard 1 in 4 people are gay. That means at least one person in my friendship group is gay. I hope it’s Michael, because Michael’s cute.  
> Originally posted on tumblr  
> Enjoy~

            “Huh,” Stiles murmured, looking down at his phone. Sheriff Stilinski had tried numerous times to convince his son that he didn’t need to bring his new phone to dinner, but Stiles somehow always ended up on it. It wasn’t a fight worth having at this point, his father decided. 

            “What?” his father asked a moment later when nothing followed his son’s exclamation. Stiles’ fork hovered next to his lips, mouth opened slightly as his eyes stared at the dimly illuminated screen.

            Stiles blinked slowly and then looked up at his father. “Huh?”

            The sheriff sighed and bit into another forkful of pasta. “You said something,” John commented after swallowing. He pointed his new empty utensil at Stiles’ phone for emphasis.

            “Oh.” Stiles’ cheeks pinked slightly. “It’s nothing, really. Scott just told me something interesting.”

            The sheriff gave him a ‘go on’ look with a twirl of his fork, and Stiles ducked his head slightly, cheeks darkening even further. Interesting. 

            “He said he was looking up random facts and stuff and read that one in four people are gay. That means at least one person in my friend group is gay, statistically.”

            The sheriff’s eyes narrowed slightly, not sure where Stiles was going with this. 

            “I hope it’s Derek,” Stiles continued, voice soft and almost wistful. “Because Derek’s cute."

            His father raised an eyebrow sharply in surprise. “You think Derek Hale is cute?”

            Stiles seemed to just then register the fact that he’d spoken out loud at all, and his fork fell from his grip and clattered onto his plate, sending bits of spaghetti sauce onto the table. “I--I just mean--” Stiles stuttered, “He’s attractive, conventionally, and isn’t that a thing? All cute guys are either taken or gay and Derek isn’t taken so he... must be gay?”

            John’s other eyebrow joined the first. His 14 year-old son was almost beet red at this point, and to stop himself from talking was shoveling food so quickly down his maw that his father was afraid he might choke. 

            “You know it’s okay if you like Derek, right son?” his father said slowly, catching Stiles’ attention.

            “I don’t like Derek!” Stiles shouted without hesitation, but his guilty face said otherwise. 

            His father was about to open his mouth and comment, but Stiles beat him to it, starting on a ramble to end all rambles.

            “I mean, I like him. Obviously. He’s one of my best friends, so of course I like him. But I don’t  _like_ like him, that would be crazy right?! Cause we’ve known each other since like  _forever_ and it would be weird for me to all of a sudden start crushing on him, right?  _Plus_! Plus, if it’s only one in four that are gay that means that out of me, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Derek, only one of us is gay so I couldn’t like him and be gay if he was too--”

            The sheriff took his chance when his son took a moment to breathe. “Stiles. Stop.” His son snapped his mouth closed. “I’m not going to interrogate you.” he continued. “I’m just saying that  _if_ , if you had a crush and it happened to be on Derek, that is okay.”

            Stiles stared at his dinner in silence for a few minutes after that, long enough for John to finish his own meal. As he passed his son on his way into the kitchen to drop off his plate, he patted him on the head, ruffling his grown-out hair. 

            Stiles slowly began to eat his dinner again at that, the flush now gone from his cheeks. A texting conversation to Derek was open on his phone, his father noticed, but nothing was being sent or received that he could tell. 

            As John was washing dishes, he heard a familiar  _ding!_  come from the table, muffled under the sound of running water, and Stiles shifting in his seat. A minute later, Stiles shuffled into the kitchen to add his plate to the sink, phone clutched tightly in his other hand. Then he continued to stand there in silence.

            “Do you think Derek likes me?” Stiles blurted just as his father was about to ask why he had stalled for so long. 

            John smirked slightly as he responded, “He’s one of your best friends, of course he likes you.”

            His son’s glare made his smirk widen, but he shrugged and went back to washing the pots in the sink. “I don’t know, Stiles. You two have always been close. I don’t think I can tell you that, you’ll just have to ask.”

            “Why the hell would I do that?” Stiles barked.

            His father shot him a narrow-eyed look. “Language.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes. “Why the  _heck_ would I do that.”

            John shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe because  _you_ like him. If you do, that is.” 

            Stiles was quiet for a while after that, soft pings coming from his phone every once and a while. John couldn’t hear them anymore once Stiles retired from the living room to his bedroom, and figured that Stiles had pulled from him his fatherly advice for the day.

            The next day after school, Stiles and Derek stepped off the school bus together and the sheriff stared them down from the front window as they walked up to the house. Derek was surprisingly shy as he greeted him, before slipping into the living room, over to his normal spot on the couch where he and Stiles began to spread out their homework. 

            Before heading out for his night shift, Stiles confirmed that Derek’s mother would be around by 7:30 to take him home. As John snagged his cruiser keys from the kitchen, he spared a glance over into the living room and saw Derek gently holding Stiles’ hand as they worked through a math equation together. 

            John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but he couldn’t help but smile a little.

            “Get that homework done before doing  _anything_ else boys, alright?” he couldn’t help but tease as he headed for the front door. Stiles’ and Derek’s faces flushed, but Derek didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand.

            John pulled out a $50 bill from his wallet and wiggled it in the air for them to see before setting it on the table by the front door. “For your mom, Derek. She won.”

            “ _Ohmygod, Dad!_ ” John heard Stiles screech as he closed the door behind him, and he grinned to himself the whole drive to the station. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this madness on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
